


Claiming a mate

by Not_a_Mastermind



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Transgenics, mating freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for kink meme....Jensen/Alec (Alec or if preferred Jensen, maybe there were three instead of just Alec/Ben) is a transgenic who has the slight unfortunate trait of going into heat due to cat dna, despite the fact that he's male instead of female. Post series, so not at Manticore and everyone is pairing off into full on mated couples and Jensen/Alec is caught by Jared, dominating and cold and possessive who is now able to exercise the crush he's had on Jensen/Alec by claiming him during his heat. Not that it's going to be easy for him to take and keep what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago for a kink meme on live journal and have decided to edit it and post it here. Not beted so all mistakes are mine. I own nothing and no one and not making any money. Comments are great!

Jensen groaned as he noticed the first tell tale signs of his heat coming on. For what felt like the hundredth time he cursed his mixed DNA. Any other time being part cat would seem nice, the extra strength, speed, heightened senses, better healing were great, but the wrench in it all was the heat. He was male not female, he should not have a heat but he did. He knew that his heat would drive him to do things he normally wouldn’t and act horribly. He had prepared a place he could seclude himself until it was over. He intended to lock himself away for the few days he wouldn’t be in control of himself. He just had to get there, as he was on the opposite side of the city. His heats were always a bitch but he had a feeling that with his recent change in circumstances this one was going to be the worst. He headed out quickly sliding through the shadows to reach the other part of the city his mind beginning to wander as he moved on almost auto pilot. His thoughts wandered over his creation, his growing up and training, his escape from the place that played god and his life now.

 

He had been created in a lab and begun training not long after he was born. There were other children like him although he only interacted with a select few. He was almost a teen when he had been sent for extra training called PSY-OPS, that almost killed him. It was there that he caught the first glimpse of Him. Another boy who had his face, it was like looking into a mirror. A twin he discovered identical to him except in his mind and that was a good thing; it was why he had gone through extra training and PSY-OPS. He had learned much later that he was not a twin as he had thought but a triplet. He and his two brothers Ben and Alec were the only triplets. Ben was the reason for the extra training to determine how his mind would work. He had been the runt so to speak and he figured that was why he was messed up the way he was. When he had gone through puberty and had his first heat he freaked out. He knew that it was somehow wrong and that if his handlers knew he was as good as dead. But by some miracle he managed to keep it hidden and avoid being terminated.

 

When Manticore had tried to breed them he again feared discovery. He was unsure if he could produce children as a man would even if he could get it up for the female they had paired him with. She was beautiful, they were designed to be after all, but he felt nothing for her. Again a higher power seemed to shine on him as the female he was paired with was willing to work out a deal with him. She had no desire to be impregnated by him as much as he had no desire to impregnate her. They would roll around in the bed provided and pretend to mate. When they were let out she turned to the male she was interested in and he helped them have time together without getting caught. She in turn kept him on track when he yearned for a male to look after him.

 

After the fall of Manticore he had escaped with the female and her mate before parting with them upon entering Seattle. At first freedom was both thrilling and terrifying, there was so much to learn, so much he didn’t know. He had stayed to the shadows seeking out his brother only to learn then that he was a triplet and the woman his brother was hanging out with had killed his second brother. It bothered him but after all the facts came out he understood. He also decided it was best to leave his brother alone so he lived in the shadows and fringe of Terminal City. He did everything he could to make a living without being noticed least should he cause trouble for his brother. Or at least more trouble than his brother found all on his own. He tended to move around a lot within the city and even through Seattle.

 

He found he liked to watch people both in Seattle and Terminal City. Over time he noticed that the transgenics of Terminal City were separated into two ways paired or mated couples and unpaired or unmated couples, with unmated people rapidly becoming mated to someone upon finding a suitable place to live and work. His own brother seemed to be looking around to be paired, either with Max, the woman he hung with or another willing female who met his high standards. He however was unsure of what to do with himself in his unique situation. He would be expected to seek a female mate but his heats and body required a male mate. Maybe he was destined to be alone he mused as he made into the sector of his hiding place.

 

It was only now that he was so close to his hiding place that he became more alert and aware. He had a split second to realize he was being followed before he tensed up and prepared to confront his stalker when he was grabbed. He tried to fight, the skills that had been drummed into his head coming to the forefront. But he never stood a chance, quickly figuring out his attacker was also a transgenic. A huge transgenic, who towered over him, wrapped around him and held him fast. His movements were restricted and everything he tried was countered. He felt panic as the restrictive grip was cutting off his air supply. He sank slowly into darkness never giving up the fight and never seeing the face of his attacker. His last thought was he was going to die and no one would know or care before he lost consciousness.

 

The man who had attacked him loosened his grip and easily picked him up smiling down at him before turning around and heading back the way Jensen had come.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little reworked so it should be a little better then the first edition. Not beted so all mistakes are mine. Comments are love.
> 
> Also nongraphic mentions of underage but no details.

Jared was a transgenic, a human with altered DNA of an animal mixed in and trained to be a perfect soldier by the government. Jared was one of many transgenics and his DNA was spliced with that of a dog. Training had included human tactics and maneuvers tailor made to his creation. From the moment he started his life he was expected to follow orders and be whatever his creators had wanted him to be. However Jared had always been a little rebellious and had paid the price many times, in fact he had almost been terminated. But he managed to preserver and become one hell of a leader in his unit and a valuable asset to his creators. This was why he had been allowed to roam about into other units from time to time. He never stayed long, he had his own unit after all, but he would watch the other units and be able to determine their order, and each individual’s strengths and weaknesses and how it made them work as a unit. If he gave a report on his observations to his handlers and said unit could be improved then he was rewarded. It was when he was a preteen that he joined and observed the unit that changed his life. There was a smaller boy in the unit that had yet to come into himself. He had potential here was no denying it and Jared found himself intrigued. There was something about the boy that drew him in even though the boy was part cat.

 

He spent more time watching this unit then he did any other unit making observations he would never tell his handlers. He even came back to it when his little puzzle of a boy began to grow into the man he would be. It amazed him that no matter how much they were watched the trainers and handlers missed so much. The boy was different, unique, to Jared he smelled of temptation, of things he wasn’t allowed to have. The boy had cat DNA like the rest of his unit and it gave him a heat much like the females with that mix. Jared was glad he was the only one to see it, and proud that the boy tried to hide it. None of the other males had a heat and if discovered he would no doubt be terminated. But not after being tortured and taken apart to study what went wrong with him. It pushed and motivated him and as Jared watched he felt that the boy was very much like him in his own way of rebellion. He eventually learned the boy had a twin and later that he was even a triplet, one of a kind. The boy’s brothers was not like him, they were all different and that made Jared glad for some reason. When it came time for them to be paired and mated as ordered by their creators he was agitated. He wanted the boy and he knew he would not get him, and that the boy may now be at risk to be terminated. To his amusement the boy fooled his handlers in hiding his heats and had made a deal with his intended mate and life went on, with the boy unaware that Jared was watching and biding his time. Jared would have him, someday, he just had to work out a perfect plan.

 

Then the great escape happened and Jared lost him in the chaos that followed. But he was not to be deterred, he used his skills to track down his boy. He found him in Seattle, or rather Terminal City a place many transgenics had settled after the escape. The boy now went by the name Jensen and he liked it, and thus he began stalking Jensen from a distance. He was glad to learn that Jensen had yet to find a mate and began to make plans to claim him for himself. It would be very easy now that they were not being watched and the threat of termination was gone. Still here was a lot of work and detail that needed to be considered. He found some work that was high risk but high reward, and used his money to secure a private and somewhat luxurious home by Terminal City standards. He arranged it to his tastes and set up a room for the two of them that looked to be for Jensen but had his hidden ambitions added. He stock piled supplies for when he knew he would keep them sequestered when the time came to claim his mate. Now all he had to do was wait for Jensen to go into heat and bring him here so they could start their new life together.

 

He was in luck, he didn’t have to wait long for his intended mate to enter a heat. He had followed Jensen closely for a week before seeing the signs. Jensen seemed to notice them too and one morning stopped his roaming abruptly to head towards the place he had made for himself. Jared had no intention of letting him get there and followed, slowly getting closer to his target. Jensen seemed to have been distracted and Jared thanked whatever powers there was for it. Jensen hadn’t become aware of him until the second before he struck. He had fought Jared and Jared had almost lost the hold he’d had on his soon to be mate to be a few times. But in the end Jensen had succumbed to his hold and passed out in his arms. Jared picked him up and beamed down at his prize. Jensen would be a handful and maybe there were still a few surprises for him yet. He turned and head back in the direction they had come Jared moving quickly eager to reach their new home. He reached it in record time considering that he had stuck to back alleys and shadows so no one would see and stop him. Jensen was still unconscious but wouldn’t be for long, he was showing signs of waking as Jared entered the special room he had set up. He placed Jensen on the couch and sat in a chair facing him so he would be the first thing Jensen saw when he came to. He took in a deep breath smelling Jensen and sighed thinking about the new life he was about to start and smiled to himself as Jensen began to stir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very altered and not beted so I am sure there may still ba a mistake or two but hopefully it's a bit better to read then the first edition. Comments are love or whatever you want to say.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> .

Jensen became aware slowly and is slightly confused as to why he is not dead, or that he is on something soft and yet kinda lumpy for that matter. Without changing his breathing pattern he takes stock of what’s around him with his senses. He is laying unrestrained horizontally on a slightly lumpy and worn soft surface that has his back supported too and smells a little musty. His conclusion is that he is lying on a couch, an old couch. He hears the ticking of a clock and the slight patter of rain on the roof over his head, there are no human voices around. There is a fan close by, it’s on but hardly working from the sound yet he feels no air movement from it and guesses it’s behind the couch. When he breaths in the air it is heavy with a damp and slightly dusty scent but that is all, the dust tickles his nose and it all makes his mouth a little dry with the staleness. He of course has yet to open his eyes to look but he now knows that he is in a room in a building that is on the outside of the city that hasn’t been occupied for a while or long by its current occupant. He wonders how he got here, if it was the transgenic who attacked him or was it someone who found him in the alley where he was attacked. He thanks whatever powers that be that it wasn’t White or his team or he would be in some cage no doubt or really dead.

 

“I know you are awake, you might as well open your eyes” a deep voice startles him.

 

He had not heard or smelled the other man in the room with him and that makes him nervous. But he opens his eyes slowly none the less. The first thing he sees is the owner of the voice sitting in an old lazy boy chair in front of him yet not close enough to touch should Jensen reach out. The man would be tall if he was standing, is well built under his cloths and has a slightly boyish look with his almost shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. He is hit with several different feelings at once and it is uncomfortable and distracting and he stays still trying to sort them quickly. He is glad he is alive and it seems unhurt, nervous to be in such a vulnerable state, curious about whom this man is, flustered by that he perceives the man’s very hot appearance, and suddenly very aroused. As he sorts through this within seconds he watches the man’s face and notes the slight flare of the man’s nostrils and knows by instinct the man is sniffing the air and thus him. Jensen’s heart rate and breathing picks up every so slightly and he gets a tightness in his chest, a fluttering in his stomach, his body flushing and his arousal ups itself a notch. Jensen realizes that he is now in heat, and this man knows it. He is torn between just staying where he is and jumping up to escape to his safe place or heaven forbid getting closer to the man. His body is ready to mate for all intense and purposes but his mind is not.

 

“I know what you are, you should know what I am by now, and I know who you are” the man spoke his voice was now low but husky. “My designation is X5-652 but my name is Jared” the man went on.

 

“What do you want?” Jensen began to tense but couldn’t decide if it was to flee or brace for an attack.

 

The man, Jared smirked at him and took a deep breath, “I think you know” Jared stared him down his pupils dilating ever so slightly and sniffing again.

 

“I know you are a transgenic” Jensen sniffed but couldn’t get a lock on Jared’s scent “don’t know what kind. You attacked me and brought me here, for all I know you are working for White or just plain crazy.”

 

“Deep down you know, you’re smart” Jared shifted forward then placing his elbows on his knees and his chin on his clasped hands. “I watched you when we were younger, worked beside you, found you out here in this city, you know.”

 

Now Jensen was scared but also very much turned on by his apparent stalker and kidnapper. He unconsciously leaned forward towards Jared keeping their eyes locked as he did. “Whatever you want you can forget it” he finally sat up and got a better look around with a quick glance not willing to take his eyes off Jared for long. The room wasn’t large but it was the usual square with two full walls and two half walls leading into a kitchen on one side and a hall on the other. The hall most likely lead to the door and an exit as the only window in the room he was in was covered by curtains and behind Jared. The fan that he had heard before was indeed behind him and he felt it now. It was blowing his scent at Jared and that was why he couldn’t smell Jared before hand. Now as he watched Jared’s pupils dilated further and not in the way that signified needing to see something far away.

 

Jensen was off the couch in a heartbeat leaning forward to push Jared back into the chair as he rose too then leaping back and over the couch. He backed up unwilling to turn his back on Jared rubbing his hands together at the body heat he had just felt. He was breaking out in sweat as his body processed the feeling of the small contact he’d had with a warm firm body. It took almost everything he had to keep backing up instead of moving forward to Jared. He needed, god how he needed and there was someone here who could give him what he needed. But he couldn’t give in not after everything he’d been through, not now.

 

Jared smiled at him and was coming towards him matching his steps back after he had gotten over being pushed back into the chair. “I can’t forget it, and if you stop being so stubborn I can make sure you never forget it either.” Jared smirked anew as he stepped forward again seeming to gain ground on Jensen even though they were taking steps at the same time. “All you want I can give you just stop fighting it” Jared’s voice held promise.

 

Jensen began to shake and he could smell Jared now and his eyes were focusing on him, zooming in taking in details. Jensen’s body wanted to give in and he cursed his feline DNA again in his head. It would be so very easy to stop, to just surrender. But his mind had been trained not to give up, to keep on fighting and that was what he was going to do. He had to stay in his mind like he had trained himself; one little slip and Jared would have him. He kept backing up but his steps were getting smaller as he got closer to the door. Jared took a particularly long step towards him lifting his arms and spreading them out brushing the walls of the hall and he almost moaned at the sight. It caused Jared’s cloths to pull tight over his body and show off how fit he was and alluring to Jensen’s hormonal filled body and mind. Jensen’s mind soon became fractured into keeping up trying to escape and the show Jared had presented of a fit, healthy, suitable mate. It was his undoing as he panicked at the slight feel of his body beginning to take over. He turned finally and ran through the rest of the hall for the door at the end in a last ditch attempt to get away.

 

He could hear Jared behind him and just as he reached the door he was slammed into it. Jared was pressing him into the metal of the door with his upper body. Jensen shuddered at the contrast of the cool door in front of him and the warm body behind him. His upper body trapped he tried to kick out at the same time he tried to lean back into the body at his back. He let out a whimper as he felt a warm breath on his neck and Jared’s legs tangled with his. He shook his head as if to wake his body up from its actions as his body began to relax back into Jared’s and a nose brushed his neck just behind his ear and warm breath slid down his neck into his shirt collar and on his shoulder. He shuddered and half moaned as even warmer hands moved down his sides towards his hips.

 

“I know you want it, stop fighting and just give in, I’ll take care of you” Jared whispered into his ear.

 

“Ugh, no…” Jensen was panting now and shudders were racking his body as the sensations become overwhelming to his brain. But he knew that it wouldn’t be long now and he would give in to the heat and the urge to mate. It was then that he decided if he was going to give in he was going to make Jared work for it, any of it. That way he could convince himself later into believing that he fought it and continued to fight it. He put everything he had into a last attempt to get away shoving back to try and dislodge Jared. It only served to make their bodies align completely from head to toe letting Jared almost wrap around him and something inside Jensen snapped. He knew Jared felt it and a second later Jared was wrapped around him head bent over his shoulder, hands wrapped around hips, fingers spayed on his belly and their legs entangled and Jared leaned into him.

 

“Good” Jared said and Jensen felt a light kiss pressed to the back of his neck right over his barcode brand.


	4. Chapter 4

>  
> 
> Jared lit up on the inside as Jensen finally submitted and slumped into his embrace. After muttering a word of acceptance and kissing Jensen’s barcode he inhaled the sweet scent of heat that went straight to his cock. He wrapped his arms criss cross around Jensen and pulled causing Jensen to turn into his chest and keeping him tight with his arms now circling behind. He gave a quick kiss to Jensen’s pouting lips before lowering to brush over Jensen’s neck at the pulse point. Jensen turned his head into his neck as well arms sliding around behind his back in a mirror of Jared’s arms and he smiled moving his hands lower under Jensen’s bottom and pulling Jensen up to carry him to the bedroom.
> 
> But he quickly dropped Jensen and almost stepped back letting out a hiss as Jensen bit down on his neck hard. Jensen’s fingers dug into his back and raked down and he knew that there would be marks left in their wake. He lifted Jensen again and is able to turn and take three large steps towards the bedroom before Jensen’s teeth come off his neck and Jensen’s legs come up as if to cling to him. Instead Jensen’s knees stop short of his hips making it hard to move and Jensen’s feet curve behind his knees and almost trip him. He growls and feels Jensen smirk before his neck is bitten again. He decides to shake things up by turning and slamming Jensen into the wall making nails again dig into his back but dislodging the tangling feet. Using the wall for support he slides one hand up grabbing a hand full of the hair at the base of Jensen’s neck then pulls making Jensen’s teeth unlatch from his neck. Jensen’s looks up at him from under his long lashes, his eyes are wide with lust and defiance. He knows that Jensen is lost in his heat and is eager to be fucked and mated but his nature against Jared’s DNA and his trained instincts will make it hard. He knows Jensen is putting on a front, making him show that he has to prove himself as a mate, make him work for it. He will relish the challenge.
> 
> “You wanna fight little bitch?” he growls watching Jensen’s lips part as he bares his teeth and actually hisses at him. “You got it” he crashes his lips down over Jensen’s hard teeth almost clacking with the force. Jensen’s lips are already open and it takes some pushing but he gets Jensen’s teeth apart and darts his tongue into get his first taste. Tightening his grip on Jensen so he can hold him up he pulls back from the wall while Jensen is distracted and starts moving again with large steps. Jensen tries to bite his tongue but he pulls back biting at Jensen’s lip as he does so and keeps kissing him. He makes it back to the living room keeping Jensen distracted with kissing while he lowers an arm and grabs the hem of Jensen’s shirt. They are both breathing heavy through their noses each taking in the others sweet and musky scents. In a sudden move he pulls back angling his hips forward making Jensen tilt backwards and grab his shoulders or be dropped. Even while he is tilting he is pulling at the shirt bringing it up over Jensen’s lean and muscled torso and yanking it over his head and shoulders and down his arms. It won’t come completely off till later but right now it hampers Jensen’s movements and exposes more skin to him as he gives a bounce making Jensen fall forward to press against him again.
> 
> Another three steps brings them almost into the kitchen before another attack from Jensen. In retaliation for the shirt Jensen brings his knees up pressing them into his stomach and is shoving back pushing away from his hold. He lets go curling his own fingers so they claw Jensen as he springs back and turning so they are parallel with the living room and kitchen. Jensen falls unable to catch himself because of his shirt but tucking himself in and landing in a roll, tossing his shirt aside to free his arms. Jensen has rolled into the kitchen and closer to the bedroom which he intended and is moving forward in a controlled dive as Jensen stops rolling.
> 
> They crash into each other as Jensen attempts to get up half rolling again towards the bedroom and onto his back. He covers Jensen and bites down on Jensen’s shoulder as Jensen gets his hands between their chests. Jensen is both scratching and pushing at him to dislodge him but he is bigger and stronger keeping Jensen down. Jensen manages to catch the collar of his shirt and pull twisting as he goes. He imagines Jensen might try to strangle him with it but he chose a well worn thin shirt to show off his built physique and it rips as Jensen pulls. He leans back as Jensen lets go and shrugs what is left of it off and Jensen bucks up in an attempt to throw him off while he is distracted. He is heavier then Jensen as well as bigger and stays where he is before using his hips and legs to their longer advantage. He rolls them a complete turn so again Jensen in below him still but now they are both shirtless and Jensen’s skin almost burns with the heat that is inside him.
> 
> “Best get used to this you’ll be in this position for a while” he taunts knowing it will irritate Jensen with its truth and make him fight more.
> 
> Jensen gets a knee under him and this time he knows Jensen is aiming for a goal a little south of his stomach. He doesn’t give Jensen to chance to hurt him, rolling again they are now halfway through the kitchen. Jensen is on top now laying directly on him and to get up he will have to brace himself to push up off him. He lets Jensen grab his arms as braces but Jensen has to bracket his closed legs which he pulled up at the knees blocking Jensen in. He pushes up as Jensen does and stands swinging his arms wide using the floor to catapult up. Jensen is forced to hang on or go flying and instinct makes him cling for both fear of falling and to be close to a warm body when his is in need. He wraps his arms around Jensen again holding him to his chest as Jensen’s escape attempt has him curled around his chest almost like a child. Jensen’s legs are finally wrapping around his waist as he takes the last steps towards the back of the kitchen as Jensen squirms in his hold. The fridge has been blocking the doorway to the bedroom, the door open and waiting.
> 
> “I feel like a groom with his new bride not the stud whose going to breed you good” he smirks as he lowers his head to give a lick along Jensen’s neck ending with a little nip at the crock of it.
> 
> As he tries to pass the threshold Jensen’s arms shoots out and he grabs the corner of the fridge. It causes him to jerk to the side and he hits the narrow door jamb with his back. He looseness his hold for a moment and it has Jensen sliding down his body like a pole. The feeling of Jensen’s body sliding over his sooths the ache of hitting his back on the thin wood until Jensen lands on his feet. Arms previously holding the fridge are now locked around his legs trapping him before Jensen pulls hitting the back of his knees sending him pitching forward. He lands on outstretched hands arms almost locked creating an arch over Jensen.
> 
> Jensen is already moving prying his legs open as Jensen uses them to pull himself forward slipping through the hole and back towards the kitchen. He does a leaping curl back as he forces his legs to close at the knees, grabbing Jensen’s ankles and pulling back as he rights himself. He is now braced with Jensen’s ankles as grips and Jensen’s upper torso pinned in the bow of his lower legs, Jensen’s arms stretched out in front of him can’t do any damage yet. Moving his fingers they slide into Jensen’s socks and he moves his hands forward pulling them down and over the top of Jensen’s boots. With a little more force he keeps going pulling Jensen’s boots and socks off tossing them away as he reaches out for Jensen’s ankles again. Jensen was trying to pull himself forward again with his outstretched hands as he was busy tossing the shoes but he has no problem catching Jensen’s ankles again. Jensen kicks out as he tries to pull himself away but there is no grip to the kitchen floor and he has a firm hold on Jensen’s ankles. Opening his legs he falls to his knees before swiftly leaning back so he is now sitting on Jensen’s lower back.
> 
> Risking getting kicked he lets go of Jensen’s ankles and leans further back grabbing his own socks and pulling them and his shoes off. He is indeed kicked forcefully in the chest and stomach a few times before he brings his arms back to his front. Instead of grabbing Jensen again he unbuttons and unzips his jeans which cause an immediate reaction from Jensen. Jensen is hissing again and bucking up to push him off as he grabs just above Jensen’s ankles. Using his powerful leg and back muscles he leans pulls back bringing Jensen’s legs to his chest and him back on his heels. Then as if doing squats he propels himself up thus dragging Jensen through his legs and up off the floor to hang vertically. He keeps going once standing lifting his arms up in a feat that is adherent to body builders making Jensen dangle with his hands just touching the floor. Jensen is in a bit of shock at the surprised move and he takes advantage to flick a foot back closing the door to the bedroom now that they are both inside.
> 
> Jensen now back in the game uses his hands to push against the floor as he swings backwards then forwards in an attempt to grab at his legs. He has anticipated this as Jensen went backwards and moves his legs to meet Jensen and bring them closer to the bed. In order to stop himself from slamming into him Jensen braces against his legs and folds his arms in before pushing off a bit harder to swing backwards for another attempt. He again blocks Jensen’s attempt with a larger step forward this time. With each attempt to get out of his hold Jensen makes, Jensen gets further from him on the backwards swing until they are in the perfect position. Jensen has been so distracted trying to get out of the upside down hold he hasn’t noticed they are at the edge of the bed. On Jensen’s next swing backwards he pulled his arms up as high as they would go at the same time jumping up and forward a bit. Jensen went up enough to go over the bed’s lip and the forward momentum he made with his jump insured that when Jensen came down it was on top of the bed. Sure enough on his way down Jensen braced himself and landed on the bed his arms under him cushioning the blow. He let go of Jensen’s legs moments before Jensen hit the bed so that when he stabilized the front of his body his feet where on the floor making sure his ass was sticking up. He pitched forward knocking Jensen’s hips into the bed pressing in from behind arms coming down to cage Jensen’s upper body but not leaning in or pinning it.
> 
> Jensen let out a startled cry that turned into a groan in the end as he was covered. Jensen reached forward grasping the covers and began pulling himself forward out from under him. He moved his hands in as Jensen went grasping Jensen’s jeans and pulling down forcefully as Jensen moved up. Jensen had stopped for a second when he had started pulling at Jensen’s pants and tried to flatten his body to the bed to stop him but it was too late. He had Jensen’s jeans and boxers over his narrow hips and down to Jensen’s knees when Jensen started pulling forward again. He managed to get Jensen’s jeans and boxers off while grabbing one of Jensen’s ankles to keep him in place. Using just one hand to hold Jensen he used the other to push at his own jeans.
> 
> After getting his jeans down to his knees he lifted and shifted his legs to wiggle and push out of them completely before he reached back for Jensen for a two handed grip again. Jensen surprised him by twisting at the waist and rearing back to hit him with a pillow from the top of the bed. It didn’t hurt but it was a surprise and made him duck his head. He moved his knees up to balance on the end of the bed, pulling Jensen back by the ankles a bit before letting go to fall forward on him. Jensen had to half twist back onto his front as he was pulled down the bed and was flattened completely down when he was landed on.
> 
> He covered Jensen completely and it made his whole body tingle as he absorbed the heat and smoothness of his soon to be mate. Jensen wiggled and bucked under him giving out both hisses and moans as he moved his hands up so he could run his hands down Jensen’s shoulders and sides to rest at his hips. He shifted so his hands were under his body moving over Jensen’s ass as his elbows kept Jensen’s hips in place. His fingers slid down Jensen’s crack towards his hole, his mouth filling with drool and spit he would need to use to help loosen Jensen. But he nearly choked on it as his fingers brushed over Jensen’s furled entrance and he felt wetness. Jensen gave a low keen as he ran his fingers over and around Jensen’s hole which got a little wetter.
> 
> “Well now that is a surprise, you able to get wet for your stud” he praised as he pushed one finger in moving it in a circle.
> 
> “No” Jensen groaned as he clenched around the finger and shuddered breaking out in a light sweat another wave of sweet scent coming off him. Jensen was panting and letting out chocked of moans as he moved his finger in Jensen.
> 
> He withdrew his finger before siding in two, scissoring them opening Jensen with ease. He added a third finger in no time finding almost no resistance. “Your body is ready for me without prompting, you were born for this” he removed all his fingers before lining his leaking cock up with Jensen’s hole. Before Jensen could say anything else he pushed forward with one hard thrust burying himself in to the base.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altered but it still seems a bit off to me so I am posting before I get so cross eyed at it I delete it. Hope you enjoy.

Jared lit up on the inside as Jensen finally submitted and slumped into his embrace. After muttering a word of acceptance and kissing Jensen’s barcode he inhaled the sweet scent of heat that went straight to his cock. He wrapped his arms criss cross around Jensen and pulled causing Jensen to turn into his chest and keeping him tight with his arms now circling behind. He gave a quick kiss to Jensen’s pouting lips before lowering to brush over Jensen’s neck at the pulse point. Jensen turned his head into his neck as well arms sliding around behind his back in a mirror of Jared’s arms and he smiled moving his hands lower under Jensen’s bottom and pulling Jensen up to carry him to the bedroom.

 

But he quickly dropped Jensen and almost stepped back letting out a hiss as Jensen bit down on his neck hard. Jensen’s fingers dug into his back and raked down and he knew that there would be marks left in their wake. He lifted Jensen again and is able to turn and take three large steps towards the bedroom before Jensen’s teeth come off his neck and Jensen’s legs come up as if to cling to him. Instead Jensen’s knees stop short of his hips making it hard to move and Jensen’s feet curve behind his knees and almost trip him. He growls and feels Jensen smirk before his neck is bitten again. He decides to shake things up by turning and slamming Jensen into the wall making nails again dig into his back but dislodging the tangling feet. Using the wall for support he slides one hand up grabbing a hand full of the hair at the base of Jensen’s neck then pulls making Jensen’s teeth unlatch from his neck. Jensen’s looks up at him from under his long lashes, his eyes are wide with lust and defiance. He knows that Jensen is lost in his heat and is eager to be fucked and mated but his nature against Jared’s DNA and his trained instincts will make it hard. He knows Jensen is putting on a front, making him show that he has to prove himself as a mate, make him work for it. He will relish the challenge.

 

“You wanna fight little bitch?” he growls watching Jensen’s lips part as he bares his teeth and actually hisses at him. “You got it” he crashes his lips down over Jensen’s hard teeth almost clacking with the force. Jensen’s lips are already open and it takes some pushing but he gets Jensen’s teeth apart and darts his tongue into get his first taste. Tightening his grip on Jensen so he can hold him up he pulls back from the wall while Jensen is distracted and starts moving again with large steps. Jensen tries to bite his tongue but he pulls back biting at Jensen’s lip as he does so and keeps kissing him. He makes it back to the living room keeping Jensen distracted with kissing while he lowers an arm and grabs the hem of Jensen’s shirt. They are both breathing heavy through their noses each taking in the others sweet and musky scents. In a sudden move he pulls back angling his hips forward making Jensen tilt backwards and grab his shoulders or be dropped. Even while he is tilting he is pulling at the shirt bringing it up over Jensen’s lean and muscled torso and yanking it over his head and shoulders and down his arms. It won’t come completely off till later but right now it hampers Jensen’s movements and exposes more skin to him as he gives a bounce making Jensen fall forward to press against him again.

 

Another three steps brings them almost into the kitchen before another attack from Jensen. In retaliation for the shirt Jensen brings his knees up pressing them into his stomach and is shoving back pushing away from his hold. He lets go curling his own fingers so they claw Jensen as he springs back and turning so they are parallel with the living room and kitchen. Jensen falls unable to catch himself because of his shirt but tucking himself in and landing in a roll, tossing his shirt aside to free his arms. Jensen has rolled into the kitchen and closer to the bedroom which he intended and is moving forward in a controlled dive as Jensen stops rolling.

 

 

They crash into each other as Jensen attempts to get up half rolling again towards the bedroom and onto his back. He covers Jensen and bites down on Jensen’s shoulder as Jensen gets his hands between their chests. Jensen is both scratching and pushing at him to dislodge him but he is bigger and stronger keeping Jensen down. Jensen manages to catch the collar of his shirt and pull twisting as he goes. He imagines Jensen might try to strangle him with it but he chose a well worn thin shirt to show off his built physique and it rips as Jensen pulls. He leans back as Jensen lets go and shrugs what is left of it off and Jensen bucks up in an attempt to throw him off while he is distracted. He is heavier then Jensen as well as bigger and stays where he is before using his hips and legs to their longer advantage. He rolls them a complete turn so again Jensen in below him still but now they are both shirtless and Jensen’s skin almost burns with the heat that is inside him.

 

“Best get used to this you’ll be in this position for a while” he taunts knowing it will irritate Jensen with its truth and make him fight more.

 

Jensen gets a knee under him and this time he knows Jensen is aiming for a goal a little south of his stomach. He doesn’t give Jensen to chance to hurt him, rolling again they are now halfway through the kitchen. Jensen is on top now laying directly on him and to get up he will have to brace himself to push up off him. He lets Jensen grab his arms as braces but Jensen has to bracket his closed legs which he pulled up at the knees blocking Jensen in. He pushes up as Jensen does and stands swinging his arms wide using the floor to catapult up. Jensen is forced to hang on or go flying and instinct makes him cling for both fear of falling and to be close to a warm body when his is in need. He wraps his arms around Jensen again holding him to his chest as Jensen’s escape attempt has him curled around his chest almost like a child. Jensen’s legs are finally wrapping around his waist as he takes the last steps towards the back of the kitchen as Jensen squirms in his hold. The fridge has been blocking the doorway to the bedroom, the door open and waiting.

 

“I feel like a groom with his new bride not the stud whose going to breed you good” he smirks as he lowers his head to give a lick along Jensen’s neck ending with a little nip at the crock of it.

As he tries to pass the threshold Jensen’s arms shoots out and he grabs the corner of the fridge. It causes him to jerk to the side and he hits the narrow door jamb with his back. He looseness his hold for a moment and it has Jensen sliding down his body like a pole. The feeling of Jensen’s body sliding over his sooths the ache of hitting his back on the thin wood until Jensen lands on his feet. Arms previously holding the fridge are now locked around his legs trapping him before Jensen pulls hitting the back of his knees sending him pitching forward. He lands on outstretched hands arms almost locked creating an arch over Jensen.

 

Jensen is already moving prying his legs open as Jensen uses them to pull himself forward slipping through the hole and back towards the kitchen. He does a leaping curl back as he forces his legs to close at the knees, grabbing Jensen’s ankles and pulling back as he rights himself. He is now braced with Jensen’s ankles as grips and Jensen’s upper torso pinned in the bow of his lower legs, Jensen’s arms stretched out in front of him can’t do any damage yet. Moving his fingers they slide into Jensen’s socks and he moves his hands forward pulling them down and over the top of Jensen’s boots. With a little more force he keeps going pulling Jensen’s boots and socks off tossing them away as he reaches out for Jensen’s ankles again. Jensen was trying to pull himself forward again with his outstretched hands as he was busy tossing the shoes but he has no problem catching Jensen’s ankles again. Jensen kicks out as he tries to pull himself away but there is no grip to the kitchen floor and he has a firm hold on Jensen’s ankles. Opening his legs he falls to his knees before swiftly leaning back so he is now sitting on Jensen’s lower back.

 

Risking getting kicked he lets go of Jensen’s ankles and leans further back grabbing his own socks and pulling them and his shoes off. He is indeed kicked forcefully in the chest and stomach a few times before he brings his arms back to his front. Instead of grabbing Jensen again he unbuttons and unzips his jeans which cause an immediate reaction from Jensen. Jensen is hissing again and bucking up to push him off as he grabs just above Jensen’s ankles. Using his powerful leg and back muscles he leans pulls back bringing Jensen’s legs to his chest and him back on his heels. Then as if doing squats he propels himself up thus dragging Jensen through his legs and up off the floor to hang vertically. He keeps going once standing lifting his arms up in a feat that is adherent to body builders making Jensen dangle with his hands just touching the floor. Jensen is in a bit of shock at the surprised move and he takes advantage to flick a foot back closing the door to the bedroom now that they are both inside.

 

Jensen now back in the game uses his hands to push against the floor as he swings backwards then forwards in an attempt to grab at his legs. He has anticipated this as Jensen went backwards and moves his legs to meet Jensen and bring them closer to the bed. In order to stop himself from slamming into him Jensen braces against his legs and folds his arms in before pushing off a bit harder to swing backwards for another attempt. He again blocks Jensen’s attempt with a larger step forward this time. With each attempt to get out of his hold Jensen makes, Jensen gets further from him on the backwards swing until they are in the perfect position. Jensen has been so distracted trying to get out of the upside down hold he hasn’t noticed they are at the edge of the bed. On Jensen’s next swing backwards he pulled his arms up as high as they would go at the same time jumping up and forward a bit. Jensen went up enough to go over the bed’s lip and the forward momentum he made with his jump insured that when Jensen came down it was on top of the bed. Sure enough on his way down Jensen braced himself and landed on the bed his arms under him cushioning the blow. He let go of Jensen’s legs moments before Jensen hit the bed so that when he stabilized the front of his body his feet where on the floor making sure his ass was sticking up. He pitched forward knocking Jensen’s hips into the bed pressing in from behind arms coming down to cage Jensen’s upper body but not leaning in or pinning it.

 

Jensen let out a startled cry that turned into a groan in the end as he was covered. Jensen reached forward grasping the covers and began pulling himself forward out from under him. He moved his hands in as Jensen went grasping Jensen’s jeans and pulling down forcefully as Jensen moved up. Jensen had stopped for a second when he had started pulling at Jensen’s pants and tried to flatten his body to the bed to stop him but it was too late. He had Jensen’s jeans and boxers over his narrow hips and down to Jensen’s knees when Jensen started pulling forward again. He managed to get Jensen’s jeans and boxers off while grabbing one of Jensen’s ankles to keep him in place. Using just one hand to hold Jensen he used the other to push at his own jeans.

 

After getting his jeans down to his knees he lifted and shifted his legs to wiggle and push out of them completely before he reached back for Jensen for a two handed grip again. Jensen surprised him by twisting at the waist and rearing back to hit him with a pillow from the top of the bed. It didn’t hurt but it was a surprise and made him duck his head. He moved his knees up to balance on the end of the bed, pulling Jensen back by the ankles a bit before letting go to fall forward on him. Jensen had to half twist back onto his front as he was pulled down the bed and was flattened completely down when he was landed on.

 

He covered Jensen completely and it made his whole body tingle as he absorbed the heat and smoothness of his soon to be mate. Jensen wiggled and bucked under him giving out both hisses and moans as he moved his hands up so he could run his hands down Jensen’s shoulders and sides to rest at his hips. He shifted so his hands were under his body moving over Jensen’s ass as his elbows kept Jensen’s hips in place. His fingers slid down Jensen’s crack towards his hole, his mouth filling with drool and spit he would need to use to help loosen Jensen. But he nearly choked on it as his fingers brushed over Jensen’s furled entrance and he felt wetness. Jensen gave a low keen as he ran his fingers over and around Jensen’s hole which got a little wetter.

“Well now that is a surprise, you able to get wet for your stud” he praised as he pushed one finger in moving it in a circle.

 

“No” Jensen groaned as he clenched around the finger and shuddered breaking out in a light sweat another wave of sweet scent coming off him. Jensen was panting and letting out chocked of moans as he moved his finger in Jensen.

 

He withdrew his finger before siding in two, scissoring them opening Jensen with ease. He added a third finger in no time finding almost no resistance. “Your body is ready for me without prompting, you were born for this” he removed all his fingers before lining his leaking cock up with Jensen’s hole. Before Jensen could say anything else he pushed forward with one hard thrust burying himself in to the base.


End file.
